Blog de usuário:WaxingCrescent/Red Fields: Purple Destiny - Parte 12
Opa, beleza? =D Voltando com mais uma Parte de Red Fields, sem perder o ritmo. O ritmo eu já perdi quando RFPD deixou de ser duas partes por semana. Purple Destiny que chega em sua Parte de #12, totalizando 58 Partes de Red Fields. Caramba, parece que foi ontem que trazia a Parte 1 da Season 1. =D Mais uma vez quero agradecer ao apoio de vocês e o feedback deixado na Parte 11, que até esse momento não é muito, mas tudo bem, eu disse que não deixaria mais uma parte ser afetada negativamente pelo feedback. Então muito obrigado pessoal, vocês são 10. =) Como não tem mais arte, vamos direto ao assunto: Parte 1 / Parte 2 / Parte 3 / Parte 4 / Parte 5 / Parte 6 / Parte 7 / Parte 8 / Parte 9 / Parte 10 / Parte 11 Primavera / Outono Cap. 1 nota: Essa cena se passa ao mesmo tempo que as cenas da Parte 11. 14 de Agosto / 13:44 / Dimensão Ômega / Javelin, Warp Vortex e Schizophrenia estão frente a frente com Linn Rapids, acompanhada por vários Lumina Knights. Linn Rapids: Preparem para morrer! PETALS DANCE! Uma rajada de vento misturada com pétalas de rosa é disparada contra o trio. Os três se esquivam e o ataque acerta uma rocha, destruindo-a. Schizophrenia: Ué?! Por que ela nos atacou? Aposto que ela queria acertar esse aí. Schizophrenia aponta para Warp Vortex. Javelin: Ahhh! Mas já vai começar com isso de novo? Schizophrenia: Eu me recuso a lutar contra uma garota, ainda mais ao lado de um cara. Javelin: *suspiro* Como eu queria que a Hydra tivesse no seu lugar, já que ela é 300% menos chata. Schizophrenia: Mas esses lacaios parecem ser bem masculinos, então vou cuidar deles, como já cuidei de alguns mais cedo. Warp Vortex: Não podemos perder tempo aqui, precisamos encontrar os outros. Javelin vira para Schizophrenia. Javelin: Perfeito! Combinado! Cuide deles enquanto Vortex e eu atacamos ela. Warp Vortex se posiciona na frente. Warp Vortex: POISON THORN! Vortex dispara um espinho venenoso contra Linn Rapids, que acerta em sua pata dianteira direita. Eles ficam surpresos pela facilidade ao ter acertado o ataque. O local atingido começa a deteriorar, mas nada acontece. Linn Rapids olha para o local atingido e vira para eles. Linn Rapids: Veneno não tem efeito contra mim, porque eu já estou morta. Javelin: Verdade! Nightstrike falou sobre as amigas da Lightning Blade que iriam ser ressuscitadas, mas achei que a Apocalypse Jewel as deixariam vivas novamente. Warp Vortex: Então as habilidades do Poison Power serão inúteis nessa luta. Javelin: Então veremos se o Wind Power será inútil. WIND SPEAR! Javelin cria uma lâmina de vento e voa na direção de Linn Rapids. Então alguns Lumina Knights tentam protegê-la. Warp Vortex: Kizzie! Sua vez! Schizophrenia: Não me diga o que fazer e não me chama de Kizzie. Schizophrenia dispara lasers de seus olhos, que destrói alguns Luminas Knights, abrindo espaço para Javelin. Javelin se aproxima de Linn Rapids para acertá-la, mas ela se esquiva. Em seguida, ela puxa Javelin pela asa, acerta um golpe em seu estômago e outro em seu rosto, jogando ela para trás. Warp Vortex: *surpreso* Droga! Não deu certo! Javelin se levanta e vira para Linn Rapids. Javelin: Como foi capaz de desviar e contra atacar? Wind Power é um dos Order Powers mais rápidos que existe. Linn Rapids: Eu sei tudo sobre o Wind Power, porque eu já fui uma usuária dele. Warp Vortex: Droga! Precisamos de uma estratégia melhor. Javelin: A estratégia é: ATACAR! WIND BALL! Javelin dispara uma bola de vento contra Linn Rapids. Linn Rapids: PETALS DANCE! Linn usa seu ataque contra o Wind Ball de Javelin. A pressão do Petals Dance faz o Wind Ball voltar contra Javelin, acertando-a. O Wind Ball causa vários danos em Javelin, derrubando ela novamente. O Petals Dance continua na direção de Warp Vortex, que se esquiva, e o ataque acerta em alguns Lumina Knights, que lutavam contra Schizophrenia, eliminando uma pequena parte deles. Javelin se levanta e percebe que suas asas foram danificadas. Warp Vortex: Realmente é uma luta difícil. Ela sabe tudo sobre o Wind Power e o Poison Power está inutilizado. Javelin: Carambolas! Tem como ficar pior? Linn Rapids: WEED FIELDS! De repente, várias ervas daninhas começam a crescer ao redor de Linn Rapids. Javelin: Por que fui abrir a boca?! As ervas rapidamente preenche um espaço grande, incluindo ao redor de Javelin e Warp Vortex. Javelin olha para as plantas e vira para Linn. Javelin: São só plantinhas. Achei que era algo problemático, mas você só queria mudar a paisagem. Warp Vortex: Cuidado, Javelin. Não deve ser algo inofensivo. Linn Rapids: Quando vocês perceberem, será tarde demais. Javelin: *brava* Quando você perceber, sua cara já vai estar toda quebrada! ATTRACTIVE FORCE! Javelin usa sua força para atrair Linn Rapids até ela. Javelin: DOUBLE WIND SPEAR! Javelin rapidamente cria um Wind Spear duplo para acertar em Linn Rapids, enquanto a força atrativa puxa ela. Linn Rapids: PETALS DANCE! Enquanto era puxada, Linn cria um Petals Dance e acerta Javelin em cheio. Javelin: Uarghhhh! Javelin é jogada para trás e cai novamente, Warp Vortex se assusta e Linn Rapids volta ao normal. Linn Rapids: Agora vocês vão entender as minhas ervas daninhas. As ervas daninhas começam a enrolar em volta de Javelin, prendendo ela no chão. Linn Rapids: E tem mais, a cada minuto que ela ficar desse jeito, sua energia vai sendo drenada. Linn Rapids vira para Warp Vortex. Linn Rapids: Agora é a sua vez! Warp Vortex: *em pensamento* Droga! Tenho que fazer alguma coisa. Como Bermuda Blast, eu eliminava meus adversários sorrateiramente e não deixava rastros, mas essa é uma situação que nem o Bermuda Blast seria capaz de lidar. Mas farei o que eu puder. Warp Vortex começa a correr na direção de Linn Rapids. Warp Vortex: *em pensamento* Usarei ataques corpo-a-corpo, se eu conseguir deixá-la parada por alguns segundos, consigo eliminá-la...Hehe, devia ter escolhido o Time Power, seria perfeito para isso, mas aquela Mardi Gras é uma esfomeada e o escolheu primeiro. Warp Vortex tenta acertar Linn Rapids com a pata, ela se esquiva facilmente. Linn Rapids: Você não tem mais nenhum truque além do Poison Power? Linn Rapids acerta Warp no estômago e joga ele para trás, derrubando ele. Warp Vortex se levanta com um pouco de dificuldade. Warp Vortex: Droga! Me sinto ridículo da mesma forma que senti no dia que fui derrotado pela Hydra. Mas tenho que derrotar essa garota, eu prometi que vingaria a morte da minha amada Rainbow Siege. Warp Vortex corre novamente para atacá-la, mas novamente Linn Rapids acerta ele e o derruba. Warp Vortex, sentindo dores, se levanta. Ele vira para Schizophrenia. Warp Vortex: Kizzie! Você ainda não terminou? Preciso de sua ajuda! Schizophrenia: Terminei sim, já eliminei todos. Agora estou simplesmente assistindo ela te dar uma surra. Warp Vortex: Kizzie! Saiba de uma coisa; Após ela matar a mim e a Javelin, ela irá te matar também. Schizophrenia: Não faz mal. Eu não vou lutar contra uma garota. Warp Vortex faz uma expressão de inconformação. Então ele levanta, corre novamente na direção de Linn, mas novamente ela o derruba. Warp vira novamente para Schizophrenia. Warp Vortex: Você já deve ter esquecido porque está aqui. Você não veio até aqui para ficar com esse ódio dos stallions... Schizophrenia faz expressões de esnobo, como se não importasse com o que Warp estava dizendo. Warp Vortex: ...você está aqui por causa de sua irmãzinha. Schizophrenia fica surpresa. Linn Rapids se aproxima de Warp Vortex e levanta ele do chão, erguendo ele com a pata. Linn Rapids: Acabou para você! PETALS DANCE! Warp Vortex fecha os olhos. Warp Vortex: *em pensamento* Desculpe, Rainbow Siege. Depois de tantos erros eu ainda sim não consegui fazer algo de bom e muito menos vingar a sua morte. Linn Rapids concentra energia em sua pata, preparando para atacar, então... Schizophrenia: FEAR HOOF! Schizophrenia vem correndo na direção de Linn Rapids e prepara para acertá-la com um ataque do Fear Power. Cap. 2 nota: Essa cena se passa ao mesmo tempo que as cenas da Parte 11 e do Cap. 1 dessa Parte. Shockwave, Kraken e Enforcer estão frente a frente com Gravel Rain, acompanhada por vários Lumina Knights. Gravel Rain: Preparem para morrer! RED LEAVES! Gravel Rain dispara uma rajada de folhas vermelhas contra o trio. Shockwave se posiciona na frente. Shockwave: WOOD SHIELD! Shockwave cria seu escudo de madeira para bloquear o ataque de Gravel Rain. o ataque dela acerta o escudo e o quebra, mas reduz o ataque que passa de raspão por Shockwave. Enforcer: Seu escudo é fraco, Shock. Talvez a defesa mais fraca entre os Order Powers. Shockwave: Eu já percebi. Kraken: Eu poderia ter criado o Earth Barrier para ter bloqueado esse ataque, é mais resistente. Enforcer se posiciona na frente. Enforcer: Não podemos ficar aqui brincando, vamos eliminar esse obstáculo logo. Kraken: Sim, tenho que achar a Hydra e a minha pequena Stormfront. Enforcer aponta sua pata mecânica para Gravel Rain e dispara contra ela, mas um Lumina Knight entra no caminho e o Rocket Hoof acerta nele, eliminando-o. O trio se surpreende. Kraken: Parece que não vai ser fácil acertar essa tal de Gravel Rain. Enforcer: Vai ser sim. Olha só! CONVEXITY SPACE! Enforcer aponta sua pata para frente, mas nada acontece aparentemente. Kraken e Shockwave ficam confusos. Shockwave: E? Enforcer: Ainda não acabei... Enforcer aponta sua pata para frente e a dispara no rumo de Gravel Rain. Um Lumina Knight se posiciona para defendê-la, mas a pata some antes de acertá-lo. Em seguida, Kraken e Shockwave voltam a ficar confusos, então a pata surge na frente de Gravel Rain e acerta ela no rosto, derrubando-a, deixando os dois surpresos. Kraken: Caramba! O que houve? Enforcer: *sorri* Convexity Space criou uma fenda temporal onde eu apontei anteriormente, como isso eu posso lançar objetos nesse local e eles surgem em outro local. Logicamente criei a fenda antes desses guerreiros e diante da Gravel Rain, para poder acertá-la. Hehe! Shockwave: Extraordinário. Gravel Rain se levanta. Gravel Rain: Ok! Então devo mostrar para vocês porque me consideraram ser uma amazona ruim e não boa. Nesse momento, Enforcer concentra mais energia. Enforcer: CONVEXITY SPACE! Enforcer usa sua habilidade novamente e em seguida dispara um míssil, que some em um determinado local e aparece ao lado de Gravel Rain, mas ela pula e o míssil explode em uma rocha. O trio se surpreende. Shockwave: Dessa vez não acertou. Gravel Rain: Isso não vai funcionar comigo novamente. Enforcer vira para Shockwave e Kraken. Enforcer: Ela ficou um tanto séria depois daquele ataque. Vamos tomar mais cuidado a partir de agora. Kraken: Precisamos derrotar esses cavaleiros primeiro, se quisermos acertá-la. Shockwave: Exatamente! Então vamos fazer assim: Kraken e eu limpamos o caminho, enquanto Enforcer ataca ela. Enforcer: De acordo! Kraken: Certo! Kraken e Shockwave correm na frente para atacar os Lumina Knights. Shockwave: LEAF STORM! Kraken: EARTH BLOCKS! Shockawave dispara uma rajada de folhas, enquanto Kraken cria blocos de terra. Seus ataques acertam alguns Lumina Knights, eliminando-os. Em seguida, Enforcer dispara outro míssil contra Gravel Rain. Gravel Rain: RED LEAVES! Gravel Rain dispara uma nova rajada de folhas que acerta o míssil de Enforcer, fazendo-o explodir, levantando poeira. Então Enforcer dá um rasante e surge no meio da poeira, com a pata transformada em serra elétrica, no rumo de Gravel Rain. Gravel Rain se esquiva do ataque. Gravel Rain: RED AROMA! Gravel Rain assopra um pó avermelhado na direção de Enforcer, então ele recua para não ser atingido, mas o pó começa a tomar conta do ar rapidamente. Enforcer: O que é isso? Gravel Rain: É um pó que irá causar alucinações para queles que inalá-lo. Enforcer: *sorri* Então isso não vai me afetar porque eu não respiro. Gravel Rain: Engano seu ao achar que isso não lhe causará dano algum. Esse aroma também é corrosivo. Enforcer olha para suas patas e vê que elas começaram a ter pequenas corrosões. Enforcer: *assusta* O quê? Gravel Rain se aproxima e golpeia ele, o jogando para trás. Enforcer se levanta e vira para Shockwave e Kraken. Enforcer: Kraken! Shock! Não inalem esse pó avermelhado. Kraken e Shockwave, que já eliminara os Lumina Knights, se atentam para o pó avermelhado e se protegem para não respira-lo. Gravel Rain: Vocês acham que será tão simples assim? Shockwave: Vou te mostrar o que é simples. Shockwave corre na direção de Gravel Rain. Shockwave: TREE ROOT! Shockwave cria seu galho de árvore e o direciona contra Gravel Rain, mas este acerta Kraken, derrubando ele. Kraken: Uahhhh! Enforcer: *surpreso* Shockwave? Shockwave: *assusta* O que houve? Gravel Rain: Vocês já estão tendo alucinações. Essa garota achou que ia me acertar e acertou seu amigo. Kraken se levanta. Kraken: O que foi isso que me atingiu? Ele sacode a cabeça e avista Gravel Rain. Então ele corre na direção dela. Enforcer percebe e vira para ele. Enforcer: Kraken! Não! Kraken: EARTH BLAST! Kraken acerta seu ataque em Shockwave, derrubando ela. Shockwave: Ahhhhh! Kraken: Shockwave? Você foi atingida? Cadê você? Kraken olha confuso para os lados. Gravel Rain: Vamos ver como ele vai reagir se for atacado por mim. RED LEAVES! Gravel Rain dispara novamente sua rajada de folhas contra Kraken. Enforcer: *assusta* Não! Kraken: Enforcer! Cuidado! Vou te proteger! EARTH BA... Kraken tenta criar uma barreira, mas é acertado pelo Red Leaves, então ele cai. Enforcer vira para Gravel Rain. Enforcer: Você vai pagar por isso. Mesmo que esse pó esteja me correndo, eu não estou sofrendo alucinações. Então vou atacá-la. CONVEXITY SPIRAL! Enforcer dispara vários espirais luminosos contra Gravel Rain, tudo que os espirais tocam se contraem, mas Gravel Rain esquiva. Enforcer dá outro rasante contra ele, dessa vez com uma arma de choque em sua pata. Gravel Rain esquiva novamente e o derruba. Enforcer: Maldição! Não consigo fazer mais nada para acertá-la. Enforcer olha para seu corpo e vê que ele está corroendo cada vez mais. Enforcer: *em pensamento* Quem diria que eu iria acabar dessa forma? Achei que iria ser eliminado pela TZI-3F, após a minha traição contra Metal Palace. Enforcer se levanta e faz uma expressão de determinação. Enforcer: Mas não estou disposto a ser destruído sem derrotar a minha adversária, mas para isso, terei que usar aquilo. Enforcer se prepara para atacar novamente, mas alguém toca suas costas. Ele olha para ver quem era e é Shockwave. Shockwave: Enforcer! Enforcer: Shockwave? Ainda está tendo alucinações? Shockwave: O efeito já está passando. Você sabe que toxinas não tem muito efeito contra mim. E aí? Qual o plano para derrotá-la? Enforcer fica cabisbaixo. Enforcer: Ela é uma inimiga formidável que não podemos derrotar com simplicidade. Então já separei algo especial para acabar com isso de uma vez. Shockwave: E o que é? Enforcer tira uma placa de metal do peito e apoia sua pata contra uma chave e prepara para girá-la. Enforcer: Estou removendo meus limites. Shockwave: *confusa* Não entendi! O que isso significa? Enforcer: Nesse momento, estarei dobrando as minhas forças. Shockwave: Wow! Isso é incrível. Por que nunca falou disso comigo antes? Enforcer: Porque era algo que nunca pretendia usar. Já que...Tem um preço muito caro para poder usá-la. Shockwave se assusta. Shockwave: E que preço é esse? Enforcer: O preço é... Enforcer faz uma pequena pausa. Enforcer: ...a minha morte. Shockwave fica chocada. Shockwave: O-o quê? Enforcer: Ao usar essa habilidade, minha força vai dobrar, mas meus circuitos vão todos fritar, inclusive meu chip de emoções, por causa disso, não vou sobreviver. Shockwave: Não mesmo! Não vou deixar você fazer isso! Enforcer: Não tenho escolha. Esse Red Aroma está cada vez mais me destruindo, logo meu chip vai ser corroído também, então terei que me sacrificar antes disso, mas fazendo algo de bom aproveito. Uma lágrima escorre pelo olho de Shockwave. Shockwave: Não! Isso não pode acontecer. Enforcer: Vai ficar tudo bem, Shock! Ela não vai sobreviver a esse ataque. Shockwave: *em lágrimas* Não, Enforcer! Não é isso! Eu não posso perder você, porque... Shockwave faz uma pequena pausa. Shockwave: ...porque eu te amo. Enforcer se surpreende. Enforcer: *sorri* Shock! Eu sou apenas um robô feito de lata. Você merece alguém muito mais especial, feito de carne e osso que te dará amor e carinho. Shockwave: Mas minha vida não terá sentido sem você. Enforcer: Eu não sou o pônei ideal para você. Você ainda vai encontrar o pônei certo, se casar, ter filhos e viver uma vida maravilhosa ao lado deles. Shockwave: Mas, Enforcer... Enforcer: Já basta, Shockwave. Tem muita coisa em jogo para você se preocupar apenas com um monte de sucata. Shockwave se lembra que "monte de sucata", foi a primeira coisa que ela chamou Enforcer. Parte 14 de Dimensions. Enforcer gira a chave e uma energia começa a emanar de seu corpo, Shockwave não aguenta e se afasta dele. Enforcer olha sério para Gravel Rain e voa na direção dela. Suas patas estão brilhantes e emanando muita energia. Shockwave: ENFORCER!!!!! Enforcer: *em pensamento* Durante toda minha existência eu não soube direito o que é amor, mas tenho certeza que era algo que sentia ao estar com você, Shock. Sinto muito por tudo isso, mas tudo que posso fazer agora, é me sacrificar para você ficar bem...Adeus, Shockwave! Enforcer fecha os os olhos. Gravel Rain tenta se esquivar, mas Enforcer acerta ela em cheio. Uma explosão ocorre. A claridade da explosão faz Shockwave cobrir seus olhos. Quando a luminosidade da explosão diminui, ela percebe a aura do Convexity Power deixando o local. Shockwave: *em lágrimas* En-Enforcer! - Continua... Nota de Esclarecimento *Na Parte 10 de Purple Destiny, eu tinha dito que estaria fazendo uma adaptação geral nas cenas de luta para que elas ficassem menos confusas. O caso é que os acontecimentos das Partes 10, 11, 12 e da 13 (futuramente) acontecem simultaneamente, ou seja, seria uma bagunça total se eu ficasse toda hora alternando as cenas de luta, podendo ficar bastante confusas. Então eu achei melhor separar todas as cenas e juntá-las de acordo com cada uma de suas respectivas batalhas. Por esse motivo que é especificado que cada cena se passa ao mesmo tempo que outra nessa Parte e na Parte 11. Na Parte 13 ainda terá mais cenas que pertencem a mesma linha de tempo. Uma vantagem que vi nisso tudo é que, por algum motivo, isso rendeu mais algumas Partes e a previsão para o fim da série agora é só na Parte 16. - Então é isso pessoal, espero que tenham gostado dessa Parte, cheia de ação e emoção -sqn. Espero também que possam estar deixando seus comentários dizendo o que acharam, lembrem-se da grande importância que são seus comentários, porque é a única forma de de me apoiar, recompensando o trabalho que gasto para trazer essa série. Se a wiki tivesse botão de gostei, eu não batia tanto na tecla "deixem seus comentários, se possível". =) Comentem também se ficaram chocados, tristes, felizes, surpresos, etc, com essa morte. =/ Espero não demorar para trazer a Parte 13 e pretendo, ainda essa semana, começar aquela série nova de blogues, eu prometo. Não prometa o que não pode cumprir. Um abração para todos e até a próxima. =D Categoria:Entradas em blogues